The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fuego’.
The new Kalanchoe is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new freely-branching and freely-flowering Kalanchoe cultivars with attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Kalanchoe originated as a single plant from a cross made by the Inventor in 1999 of the Kalanchoe blossfeldiana cultivar Sumaco, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,151, as the female, or seed, parent with the Kalanchoe blossfeldiana cultivar Tenorio, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,617, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Fuego was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe by terminal vegetative cuttings taken at De Lier, The Netherlands, since 2001 has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.